


The Lancer

by SpoopyDooper



Category: Laid to Rest (2009)
Genre: Fluff for my next fic I promise, Jesse actually feeling something, M/M, Preston is excited, here I am in my hole, writing .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyDooper/pseuds/SpoopyDooper
Summary: * hits blunt *  Preston , likes .... Literature
Relationships: Chromeskull/Preston, Jesse Cromeans/Preston, Jesse/Preston
Kudos: 1





	The Lancer

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write that 60k erotic novel but i exist without my consent . Thank you for the support oh lone commenter on my last work.

‘ I can’t believe you drove us here ‘ Jesse signed 

Grassy wind brought the scent of freshly bloomed wild flowers clashed against manly cologne, a late afternoon sun setting from just across the hill a far masked by rows of darkened trees, reflecting cerise light on a seemingly endless meadow . 

“ What’s wrong with a bit of fresh air ? “ Preston brushed his finger on the slightly rumbled paper material , flipping to a new page . 

Jesse gazed at the other man then onto the blank page starting to be filled by black ink under Preston’s leal writings .

‘ Nothing . Just surprised . ‘

“ How so ? “ Preston calmly asked without looking up , the rhythm of his metal pen danced playfully against bumpy paper . 

‘This isn’t what i expected on a vacation where we went clubbing most of the time ‘

His buddy chuckled before returning to his bubble of thoughts , stopping every few minutes to think or glance at Jesse . 

From a far end of the wavy vast sea of fluttering grass , soft birrs of tractors can be heard , slowly , casually , patiently doing their last shift before ending the day . Both men sat quietly under the fading sky upon silenced greeneries . Jesse could feel the blades of grass tugging at his hand as he felt them , pulling a few to toy then crush . Brown eyes hazed through the scenery , the sky , the fractured beams of light shining upon them , floating cotton candy clouds , the prairie , from the wild dandelions to his best friend's stature beside him

Sometimes , Jesse ponders to himself how a man like Preston could have an interest in Literature . Everyday , with a small book hidden away only to magically appear once no one is around , his metal pen neatly stays in his pocket ready to write any ideas that come to mind . Not to mention what kind of things he usually put in black and white . Simple stories of travelers , adventurers , fools , hermits, ... in an imaginary world alongside with short tales about daily lives . For Jesse reading about Preston’s fantasy world is more exciting than reading about someone having a deep analysis of how to arrange a vase of flowers , perhaps he just doesn’t get it . 

Small glances here and there on what Preston was scribbling down while taking a swig of alcohol . ‘ This is ridiculous ‘ Jesse thought . He’s bored . And sitting around won’t help . He looked at his friend again , still entranced by the sound of pen on paper , dissolved in his stream of ideas , Jesse knew they would be sitting here for a while . Did he dare to say it infront of Preston ? Professional, charming and preserved yet he was a ray of sunshine underneath all that skin. Someone so passionate about his creations which he only kept to himself, never letting anyone other than Jesse to read . He never had much interest in such arts , still , he was getting tired of fumbling with these wildflowers .

‘ What are you writing ? ‘

“ A story. “ replied Preston , pen in hand . 

‘ Mind sparing more details ? ‘

“ You’re , interested ? “ a twinkle sparked in the man’s eyes as he perked up from his low posture . 

‘ No , just curious …’ Jesse laid his eyes upon the mauve sky trying to ignore Preston’s staggered gaze 

A pleased smile escaped the other’s lips as he clicked his pen close .

“ Well , I'm not supposed to say because of spoilers , but it’s the kind you like better. “ 

‘ Any good ideas for this one ? Looking forward to read it ‘ 

“ Really?” excitement rumbles through his voice , the world suddenly glowed a bit brighter when he spoke . 

‘ Yes , really ‘ 

The younger man beamed with joy but soon went back to his proper manners . A giggly smile across his face , he bounced back : 

“ Glad you enjoyed it but I can’t speak of ideas either , it would ruin your experience , good or not it’s up to you .“

‘ Fair enough , how do you usually write then ? Any style in particular ? ‘ Now Jesse was really trying to get a conversation going , he wasn’t going to sit in silence again with all these grassy odors clinging onto his clothes , he looked at the other in search of a response . 

Those words alone triggered something in Preston . Perhaps never had someone asked him that question before , first was the puzzled look then the sudden spark then the next thing Jesse knew was Preston speaking like it was his last day alive . 

The man spoke with passion like wild fire blazing through dry grasslands , like stormy seas crashing it’s waves onto rocky cliffs , like a letter written by a love-struck fool to his maiden . From his word choices , how he constructed sentences , built characters, worlds , writing techniques to how he loved writing about the daily lives so much , Jesse watched in astonishment , looking at Preston’s Adam’s Apple bounced cheerfully up and down. He listened to what the sun sounded like and it sounded like Preston , warm , bright under layers of calm venetus . His voice had such a nice accent how come he never noticed ? Jesse watched the setting sun painted Preston’s skin in blush , the wind groomed his hair while his eyes twinkled of stars . A flushed color splattered across his cheeks , lovingly covered his lips as they moved , clashing together softly with each word . Dashes of glittering golden light fracted into shards of glossy stardust upon his form . And his smile , it wasn’t the one that made piggies fall to his feet, but one so vad yet so withdrawn , one that euonymously defined how Jesse suddenly found Preston so . . dazzling . 

Jesse felt like he was charmed , for all ones know that perhaps this was what he admired about his friend . 

The sky had gone dark , giving stage to glimmering stellars , the meadow radiated like a star stellular markings . Small flowing water streams echoed along croaking of toads . Time stood still , leaving them in silence . Preston had long finished but his reticent words lingered. 

Jesse coyed his gaze away from the other man only a little while ago . 

‘ If you know this much , how come you didn’t follow this path ? ‘ All that talking wasn't enough , he wanted to know more . 

“ I can’t Jesse “ serene flowed along with his words .

A moment of restful tranquility . 

“ . .too risky .I’m 25 now ,I already got a stable job ,a nice house and someone that I like ,I'm not that good yet anyways , I'm satisfied with what I have now Jesse , right here .. “

Disturbance tug at his heart . Jesse felt betrayed , in a way . 

‘ Nonsense , you’re never this content with everything . You sure you don’t need anyone to support you ? ‘ 

“ Like who ? a Lancer ? “ 

A word belongs to the arts was enough to push Jesse on . 

‘ What’s that now ? ‘

“ _Someone who’s The Hero_ _'s primary foil , a partner or Friendly Rival_ _of relatively equal footing when paired up with The Leader_ _, also filling in the gaps in the hero's leadership style ._ Like a Number Two of sorts . “ Preston explained 

“ But I doubt i’ll be the hero here , ask everyone , you’re more fitting Jesse .” 

Doubtful words about himself only made discomfort boiled at the bottom of Jesse’s 

guts , he didn’t understand that feeling , not yet . 

‘ **I'd rather have a Lancer who's more like** **me** then , Pres ‘ 

A small puff akin to a chuckle left the other’s lips :

“ Words have consequences Jesse , but I'll consider it if that makes you feel better. “ Soft pat landed on Jesse’s shoulder , Preston twinkled . 

  
  
  
  


Somewhat pleased with the answer , both laid still on the hazing grass for a few moments before Jesse suggested going back to town for dinner . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Time can surely change a person . 

His mansion has gone quiet and will remain quiet until this torture ends . No matter how many things he would rather do right now , how expensive the liquor , how spacious his bedroom is , Jesse sat in silence on his arm chair . The city’s light illuminates his balcony in broken shards , his room remains under a veil of inky black. The wind are as taunting as ever , taunting him of that day , beside that man . 

In his hand , a small , basil shaded book . He never had interest in such arts . The book was dusty , hidden away by miscellaneous on his shelves yet remained patient, defying the laws of time itself . A pristine look . Pages by pages , filled with words , hand written in black ink . A forgotten collection. At the last page , lays a neatly written message : 

**“ For Jesse “**

  
  
  


Jesse flipped through each story , one by one , he remembers the feeling as if Preston were next to him talking and they were on that meadow , beneath the mauve sky . 

He remembers when Preston's body fell slumped onto the concrete floor , the ringing clang of a metal pen had fallen out of the man’s pocket . His tiny handbook soon dyed with crimson after . 

Not much was recovered from the handbook , said Spann , Preston’s last cursive in black ink on white paper . 

Jesse realised who he had become as time passed . Selfish , reckless and ignorant. Had he not ignored those feelings perhaps things were better .

And who will be here to fill in his imperfections ? 

“ If I were more like _you_ , would you be satisfied with who I am ? “ 

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘ If only your Lancer was here , Jesse ‘

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to write this one since my life is a chaotic mess and i'm busy most of the time . Thanks for reading!  
> -SD-


End file.
